


New Beginnings

by TigersaAmante07



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies!, BatCat, Cat Puns, Cats, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage, Romance, Some angst, baby Waynes, building a bond, shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: Bruce and Selina finally let go and begin a new life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231271) by TigersaAmante07. 



> So this was my second fic that I had only posted on Fanfiction.net. It was my first one with chapters. and I found it and decided to make it a little better. the original is still on Fanficition.net if you want to see, but I thought to bring here just with some fixes. I know another story and I should be working on the other two but I'm going to try and make this a weekly thing since a good seven chapters were made and I thought to just make it better as I think I've grown as a writer. So comment, kudo if you enjoyed :)

It has been over six months Bruce found her, enjoying the Spain weather and culture.  He never knew how truly adaptable she was until then, as she had blended in like she actually lived there for years. When he found her, he expected her to be angry, which she was, and he expected her to probably be in a relationship. But he only found her in a comfortably apartment with a colorful kitten she had taken off the streets.

He knew she wouldn’t be jumping in his arms like a woman seeing her loved one coming back from the army, but he wasn’t planning to let that stop him. He had no one then, no Alfred, no Blake, no Jim, and no Fox. He could make women swoon at his smile but he only wanted one to do so and she wasn’t that kind of girl. Every time he would come to her door she would slam it on his face, for two months. After that he finally got a chance. As much as he wanted to kiss this woman again, she stopped him at all his attempts, friend zoning him like he had never been friend zoned before. But he wasn’t upset by that fact. Instead throughout the time she would finally allow him inside her apartment, he learned more about her in time. She wasn’t one to tell all her secrets and he wasn’t one to really blurt them out as well, so what they would do was a secret for secret.

When she actually allowed him to take her on a date instead of drinking wine on her couch with her kitten pouncing on Bruce and tugging on his pants, or watching a movie together, he had taken her to a popular museum,Casa Mila then to the famous El Bulli.

He saw Selina look around the massively elegant restaurant, but he only looked at her state of dress. A slimming tight purple dress that fit her in all the right ways.“I thought you went bankrupt handsome?” for the two weeks that they had been talking to each other he mostly told her about Batman and Alfred, and his life leading up to what he had become. They hadn’t talk much about the Bane reign, except for him faking his death.

Bruce smiled as she held her head with her hands, smirking with her ever charming perfectly shaped lips. “Not completely. I had a backup for myself, just in case anything like that happened.”

She ran her foot up his leg under the table, “a man of many backups,” she rolled her eyes but she still held a smile on her face.

He leaned in more, pulling her chair in more with the leg she wasn’t teasing, “I like to plan things a head.”

“I’m sure you do,” she spoke in  sultry voice.

The whole night had been frustratingly sexual with her, with her teasing and joking innuendos, if he hadn’t begun to know this woman beforehand he would have never guessed she was like that. What was more frustrating was she was leading him one the whole night then shut the door on his face with a simple goodnight kiss on the cheek.

He still hadn’t stopped with her, trying to charm her in every way, what he hadn’t known until a week after was she was only pushing him away because she felt guilty for what she had done, and she couldn’t understand why he kept coming back. _“Because you are the most infuriating, beautiful, mysterious, sexiest woman I have ever met. You literally dropped me on my ass and didn’t kiss my feet when you saw me. I didn’t care what you did to me because you had to do that to survive. And if anything had happened to you, I would’ve blamed myself.”_ With those words he latched himself onto her, holding the back of her neck as she placed his lips on hers. As she recalled it was a scene from a chick flick movie, where she opened the door, the guy soaking wet from the rain, he kept on pursuing to get to her, admitted something he hadn’t for the longest time ever, then kissed her as she let go of the door to wrap her arms around him.

It was that morning that Selina had thought would really determine their relationship. Would she leave or would he leave? She found the answer feeling warm arms wrapped around her and feeling a warm naked body behind her. She had never felt so comfortable before. She never had since an experience before. The night wasn’t like any other night she had spent with a man, it was something more heartfelt and _loving._ She turned in her arms and he was already awake, smiling down at her and it wasn’t the sight she was ready to see. She opened her mouth then closed it.

Bruce saw her eyebrows furrow and gave a warm genuine smile, a real smile, not ones he would have given any other female. Not the one’s he’s been giving to the women they have come across and he would smile at to try and make Selina jealous.

Selina noticed that, realized he was being real. He wasn’t playing with her. he wanted a real relationship, it wasn’t just that chick flick movie scene that would happen but have any meaning behind it.

“Want some coffee?” She asked and he laughed. She didn’t think she would love his laugh anymore than she had at that moment. He had laughed before but she felt something different with this one.

As time passed on, Selina had realized that the man could not cook so she entertained herself with doing so. She felt a domestic feeling coming over her but didn’t seemed to mind, as they laughed together and playfully bit at each other joking around. They did have arguments but for once she didn’t end up running at the first sign of confrontation. She fought it out with him. At times they would really fight, she would really scratch and he would grasp her hard avoiding trying to hit her.

But other times they fought to keep each other fit. They would run at times, or they would go to a gym were Selina would show him just how good of a gymnast she was.

It was times like those that drove Bruce to buy a house for the both of them, to have a gym deviated to her and so man eyed her done with lustful eyes because of what she could do. Selina blinked at first surprised by the idea but then smiled deviously.

It wasn’t until they had nothing unpacked but a mattress that Selina looked to him, lying on the mattress with him, as the fire warmed them from the cool Italian air. Selina's kitten a little larger now was curled up in her cat tower house.

“What’s the plan Bruce?”

He looked at her, skinny jeans and a green turtle neck, lying down on her stomach kicking her legs slowly, as he wore a black sweater and causal jeans on his side. “I don’t know Selina.”

“I don’t think I ever asked you. If you could’ve chosen any career, without your inheritance of your father and Batman what would you have picked, what do you want to do now?”

“Probably a cop at that time. Now. Now I don’t know.” He then touched her face, “what about you?”

“I did what I wanted to do,” she smirked, lifting her upper half up, “stealing was such a thrill. But if I had a chance to have an actually education like you I think an artist or fashion designer.”

Bruce thought about her art, that she carried around with her a sketchbook that had her own character designs, fashion designs, and drawings of real life people and places, like himself. He smirked, “well we are in the country well notably known for their fashion.” Selina beamed, and shoved him off the mattress. He quickly got up and pinned her down, but she kicked him off laughing. She quickly got up and ran up the stairs with him following her.

“Come on _bats!_ ”

* * *

 

It was two months after that Bruce held her close as they walked along the beach on a beautiful beach day. She wore a crop top that was the same material of her skirt, but the top was a simple black top as the bottom skirt was a leopard print black and white design. She held her shoes in her hands, as Bruce wore a casual white button down over a black tee and khakis.

Two months before Bruce and Selina had walked along the same beach, where she drew a cat to resemble Catwoman and wrote her name in the sand, just to watch it wash away like a pencil with a drawing to forgot and leave her past behind. Bruce had followed her movements, saying he could never be Batman again and Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy was dead. He was only a man with the very same name living life as he should have been. He watched the waves crash against the sand, taking the bat symbol with it and his name. And as he watched the name and symbol disappear he felt like the boulder over his shoulders was taken off. He felt that pain finally leave.

“If we ever try to look back at want haunts us we'll be there for each other,” he took a hold of her chin making her look into his eyes.

Selina smirked as much as she loved his batman persona she knew that just like her Catwoman and batman are a part of them but they don’t have to show it. It’s in their personality. She will see the side that was once known as the batman but now is just known as Bruce Wayne and she didn’t mind that.

"Selina, from the first day that I shot an arrow at you I knew I was meant to have a life with you in it. And you make me forget the past and actually live for something. I’ve…. I’ve been wanting to do this for some time now.” he sighed, kneeling down, and pulling a small box from his pockets. “Will you be there to stop me from going back and making stupid decisions.”

Selina laughed, “that was beautifully put mister Wayne, but,” she saw his heart sunk so to reassure him she wasn’t saying no she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. “yes,” she whispered, against his own.

It was now that she was his wife as she they got married within the month, with the help of Alfred, and they walked along the beach.

Selina, “hey handsome.”

“hmmm?” he looked to her.

“I got a present for you.” Bruce looked at her questionably. Was it the anniversary if the day they met? No. And they weren’t into celebrating every month about their wedding. And it wasn’t his birthday. She saw his conflicted face. “You didn’t forget anything I promise. I just want to give you something.” She reached into her purse, but spoke first, “close your eyes and hold out your hands.” He did so and she got what she wanted out of her bag, placing the paper in his hands. He felt around it. “You can open now,” he did and looked down at an ultrasound. He blinked and did a double take at Selina.

“Is this?”

“Ahuh.”

“You’re really.”

She nodded, “yup. I’m prego,” she winked and in a blur she was being lifted in the air and kissed.

"I love you Selina Wayne. I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman."

"I know," she teased "And I love you." She placed her lips over his once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up looking at the back of her head, feeling her warmth radiate from her. He blinked readjusting his eyes to the warm bright light shining around the room even with the canopy curtains surrounding them. He gently moved his hands away from her stomach; he couldn’t wait for the day when he could feel the kicks of his baby. Bruce felt her shift a little as he dragged his arm from under her head, and he kissed her head. She smiled as readjusted herself to get comfortable. He watched smiling, then reluctantly turned around, sitting up moving the curtains away. His hands grasped the edge, as he moved his neck feeling the cracks, then rolled his shoulders. As he got up he looked back to Selina, then closed the curtains.

Bruce looked to the ever growing cat that seemed to be the largest domestic cat he has ever seen. The cat looked to him as he woke up, from his curled position on the large pillow Selina had bought him. _Mau._ The cat who was once a kitten who ruined all his plans to get closer to Selina as they watched movies on the couch, as they would talk and she would drink wine, as Bruce would try and make a move. Now the cat was larger, the biggest house cat he had ever seen as he reached three feet in length from nose to the tip of the tail.

_“He’s part Maine Coon,” Selina spoke as she picked up the large six month old kitten._

_“Are you sure he isn’t a lynx of some sort you aren’t just trying to keep?”Bruce spoke looking at the cat walking around._

_“I may be crazy for cats but I’m not that crazy to take a wild animal out of its natural habitat.”_

_“You sure?” Bruce grinned._

_“Well I guess I have an expectation on my hands,” she gave him a pointed look and his smile frowned as she winked._

Mau watched Bruce as he did his pushups, and like always he jumped on Bruce’s back to giving him extra weight. As Bruce moved, Mau would follow him around, like a puppy and jumped onto the counter while Bruce walked to the keurig. He scratched Mau’s chin, as he got his mug placing it under the nozzle of the keurig. He looked to the mug as it was the one Selina had given him. Although it was made more so for Halloween she told him it was his morning cup as it represented a certain part of him. It was decorated with bats in the night air and a full moon, along with a vampire.

_“I didn’t suck people’s blood,” he spoke giving her a glaring playful look._

_She only smiled, crawling over him, “are you saying you don’t like my gift?” Selina gave him a small pout sitting on top of his stomach, with her hands roaming around his naked chest. It was his birthday. His first birthday without Alfred, but his first birthday with someone else who meant the world to him and with someone who gave him his first ridiculous gift that poked fun at him. He never had someone just give him a simple gift like a mug and he couldn’t help but love her more for her simplicity._

_He placed the mug down on the bedside table, “I appreciate it,” he smiled giving her a playboy grin._

_She gave him a face of displeasure, “well I guess it was my bad to give such a_ simple _gift to suc a rich pretty boy,” she flicked her hand around carelessly, making a move to get up. She sighed heavily, “Should I have instead bought women? Or maybe,” she put her pointer finger nail between her teeth and god was he torturing her with that one look, “I should have bought a car. Of course we don’t have enough just for the two of us.” Sarcasm clearly identified in her tone, “And then I would have to steal it as I don’t own that much money. And you wouldn’t approve of that,” she shook her head, “oh well say la vie.” She made her way to the door never dressing in something more, walking in her underwear._

 _Bruce quickly got up and ran towards her picking her up. She laughed kicking her feet as he carried her back to the bed. “I said I appreciated it,” he growled in a certain voice that he knew she loved. “But what I like even more is the thought that you gave me something I’ve never gotten,” he kissed her and she gave a look of ‘really?’. “And what I,” he froze stopping himself before he said it. Neither said it but as he continued to kiss his way down he looked up seeing her face questioning what he was about to say. “What I_ love _is that you are still here with me,” he kissed lower, “I love you Selina,” he winked as he reached a certain spot. She didn’t run when he spoke the words and he suppose it was because of what he was doing and once he was done she would do so, but as he finished and crawled back up to her, she grinned._

_“I love you too,” she flipped them, “happy birthday.”_

As the coffee finished pouring into the mug he grabbed it, taking it to the island where he had apparently lift his laptop. He grabbed the remote of the living room TV taking quick look of living area, excited to see it one day filled with children toys scattered around. As he listened to the news, he opened his laptop, immediately searching articles about pregnancy. He had told Selina he was hurt that she went for her first ultrasound without him but she said that once she found out , she was guessing he would as well not too long after or she would actually be able to surprise him as he was _the great detective_. She seemed pleased that _the great detective_ was oblivious to her change in certain areas of mood, cravings, and physical body. His only response was, _“I thought you were pmsing.”_

 _“For a whole month?”_ Of course she was six weeks pregnant then, but she didn’t find out until the third week, when she had deemed there was something odd.

As he was half way through the page he heard feet running upstairs and immediately became worried. He shut his laptop on the kitchen counter, planning down the coffee mug, running up the stairs.

“Selina!” He shouted as he made it into their bedroom, then looked to the bathroom door. He went to it and jiggled the knobbed, but couldn’t open it as it was locked. “Selina?”

“It’s… okay... handsome. Just some… morning sickness,” each break he heard a displeasing sound but he gave a sigh relief as it was something natural. As he heard the toilet flush and heard her run water then what seemed to sound like she was brushing her teeth she at last opened the door, tying her hair up, finding a worried shitless Bruce with pajama pants on.

"Are you okay?" Bruce spoke looking at her as she only wore boy shorts and a sports bra on, allowing him to see a slight baby bump. To any other person they would see nothing but as he had seen her body so often he could see the changes.

"I'm fine Bruce. It happens,” she tapped his bare chest.

Bruce looked to his wife, “please don’t lock the door next time.”

“What do you want to see my puke?” She gave him an exaggerated look.

“You had me more worried, running and slamming the door.”

“Bruce, admit it, you’re always worried. And what if I just needed to really pee and just wanted some privacy?” she grinned and Bruce gave her an unsatisfied look. “Hey if we’re going to be parents we need to learn privacy because whenever he grows up, he’s going to want it.”

“Whether it’s a boy or girl, they won’t get any, especially when they are with someone else. They won’t get a door with a lock until they are out of this house.”

Selina laughed, “Oh I can tell you’re going to be such a fun father,” Selina kissed his cheek, then made her way to the door walking in front.

Bruce followed behind her, “are you saying you would be that careless mother who would allow her daughter with a boy in the same room with a locked door?”

She turned in the middle of the staircase, “Excuse me?” Selina gave him a glare, “no Bruce I wouldn’t,” she angrily growled. She then turned around once more, making her way down again and toward the kitchen, “But children do deserve some privacy, sometimes just to get away from their _over bearing_ parents.” She gave him a quick pointed stare. “Plus I believe with the two of us no one in the right mind would make a move on our kid. He or she has Batman as a dad who could throw sharp weapons, can kick ten men’s asses and can wield a sword. Make the wrong move and child is a dead soul.”

Bruce laughed, following not too far behind, grabbing her around the waste gently, “And Catwoman as a mother who could do the same although except for wielding a sword, but she can use a whip quite well,” he bit her ear playfully.

“That I can.” Selina turned the corner into the open kitchen, “Mau!” Selina exclaimed and the cat immediately jumped from the counter making his way to her. She immediately picked him up, scratching him under his chin hearing his loud purr. She made her way to the area where there was a small wall dividing the living room with the kitchen where Mau’s bowl was.

“Are you hungry Selina?” He spoke from the looking inside the frig.

She looked at him as she was placing Mau’s food down, “Depends what are you making chef?”

“Well what are you craving?” he leaned against the counter watching her movements.

Selina stood up, then looked to her husband. She walked closer with a playful gleam in her eyes and a smirk, “a chocolate chip muffin.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “I don’t think I have the ingredients for that.”

“You’re failing your wife and unborn child handsome.” She sat herself on the barstool twisting herself around to face him as he continued to watch her as his arms were crossed on the counter.  

“Sorry kitten.”

She opened the laptop, and saw the screen turn from black to a blue background with a picture of the both of them and a bar that had the word very lightly written password. She typed what it was but it came out to be incorrect. “Hiding something from me, Brucie?” She typed something up, as they had changed the passwords on each other recently just for fun on every other week. She recalled when he had changed the passwords to _SelinaWayne_ the day after they were married. In response after guessing in two tries she changed it to _MrsExWayne._ The first time they had played this game she changed the password to _Rejected_ in a way to tease him and remind him that he got no loving that night and why. He needed some hints for that one. “Hmmm, what could he have changed it too?” Selina looked him in the eyes, “ah.” She typed in _BabyWayne7,_ the seven resembling the weeks she’s been pregnant. In an instant she saw articles of pregnancy. “I know you too well boy scout,” she winked. "Well someone is becoming a responsible daddy." She looked up at him to see him just smiling at her.

"Doesn't hurt to be informed," he shrugged.

"No I guess not." She shrugged back and scrolled down the page, looking at what she could and couldn’t do as well as a list of what she could and couldn’t eat. She remembered when she first learned and was upset by some factors but tea and chocolate milk did suppress the want for coffee. “Bruce can you make me some tea?” Selina continued down the page, “ugh fish.”

Bruce was turned around to the pantry that had boxes of keurig tea cups, taking her favorite one, pomegranate raspberry, “I thought cats loved fish,” he jabbed at her and she glared, “baby making you hate fish?” He placed the k-cup in the machine.

“Just the thought of it makes me sick for some reason, although fish for this brat in my stomach,” she looked down and he could only guess she could feel some slight pain, “helps improve the brain although highly doubt it since he has you as a father." She looked up to see his facial expression. He grinned widely at her taking in her complement. "Yes Wayne you may be smart but this kid may have psychological problems saying his parents wore costumes around a city one dressed as a bat and one as a cat." She teased at him.

Bruce laughed but then eyed her down with a suspicious look “I can’t help but keep hearing that certain pronoun. And don’t sell yourself short Selina you are a brilliantly clever, cunning, sexy woman. So 'it' will have great traits from 'its' beautiful smart mother as well.” He grabbed the finished tea handing it to her, then rubbing her back.

"Awww aren't you sweet." She said sarcastically. "You're getting softer on me Wayne. And here I thought I was going to have my personality change with all these hormones." She teased and started to grin. "And yes I have a feeling; he is going to be a he." Her smile was smug.

“Don’t want a girl?”

“More like don’t feel like having to deal with periods and you chasing down every boy in a twenty mile perimeter.”

Bruce kissed her lips, “thirty mile perimeter.” He winked, “I’m actually working on a project right now for security.”

“Ahh so that’s why you’re all serious business in your study,” Selina smiled, “what is it?”

“Have to show me your designs before I tell you.”

“Darling, I’m showing you nothing as you failed to make me my muffin.”

“I can make chocolate chip pancakes.”

She tapped his chest, “Yeah no, those are actually your worse creations,” Selina laughed. “But now you have me craving them. You’re buying me a muffin today,” she moved off her chair to the pantry, collecting the ingredients she needed and looked to Bruce. “Tell me what your working on handsome.”

Bruce smirked, “working on a new security system that won’t have flaws like the others, people try to sell.” He opened the document with his plans on it as he saw a glimpse of Selina’s projects. He then moved off the chair to help Selina cook, as he did help at times and like cooking with her.

“Did the manor have its own?” She questioned mixing the batter.

“Yes,” Bruce sprayed the pan and turned the stove top on.

“Clearly wasn’t good enough,” she muttered, turning to him.

Bruce crossed his arms, “I did catch you didn’t I?”

She poured the mix on the pan making two pancakes at one, speaking “By catch you mean shoot an arrow at me, let me trip you up and escape by flipping out of a window?” She then turned to him and grinned like the Cheshire cat as he glared. _“_ Do you not trust British people?”

Bruce smirked, “the only British person I trust is Alfred.”

“So that’s a no on making friends for the rest of our living in England,” she grinned, grabbing some chocolate chips, plopping them into her mouth, smiling up at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter at them living together with their cat.:) Have an awesome day peeps, comment or kudo if ya liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce stood next to Selina as she sat on the exam table in the office. He held her hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, as she sat comfortably on the bed like table, with her legs crossed. She wore simple clothing of leggings that where black and grey in a camo design while she wore one of Bruce’s black sweatshirts, or as he told her, _“that’s my  favorite sweatshirt,” he gave her pointed look down at her as she appeared in the kitchen._

_She smirked, “darling be honest, you love it when I wear your clothes,” she winked. She then walked up to him, “plus, I’m really not awake and don’t feel like looking pretty when I have to go to the doctor whose looking at my belly or lower.” Bruce kissed her forehead handing her a coffee thermo hat was containing hot chocolate._

_“You know no matter what you wear, you look beautiful.”_

_She tapped his cheeks, condescendingly, “Such a softly, not sure how I got you wrapped around my finger but I love you there.”_

_Bruce smirked, holding her around her waist, keeping eye contact with her as she sipped her hot chocolate, humming, enjoying the taste._

A knocked interrupted the silence they had between them waiting for the real doctor to appear after the nurse. Selina looked up, seeing the man who did her ultrasound last time, checking his papers.

“Mrs. Wayne,” the doctor smiled with his sly nice warm smile.

“Doctor Allen,” Selina greeted,  she then gestured to Bruce, “this is my husband Bruce Wayne,” she smiled up at him as he continued to hold her hand, but let go to shake the young doctors hand.

Doctor Allen was highly intelligent and was known as one of the best doctors for this certain proficiency in England. He had flowing brown hair and striking blue eyes, and she knew by the way Bruce was standing up the guy, towering over him with his six feet in height, that Bruce was jealous and she only wanted to laugh at his male animal instincts. She was sure if the doctor took a quick leave Bruce would say “why didn’t you get a female doctor to look down there?” as his quick expression that he gave her, gave that impression.

“Pleased to meet you Mister Wayne. You are a very lucky man,” he smiled, his British accent was as definitive as Alfred’s. “Hope everything is faring well with the baby.”

“As do we,” Bruce spoke, which only made Selina smile as he spoke a little harsh but quietly.

“Well let’s see shall we?” Selina nodded, lying down on the nosy medical exam paper that was over the greenish blue chair. She lifted the sweatshirt just under her chest, as Bruce stood by her rubbing her arm back and forth.

The young doctor put the gel, Selina’s least favorite part as it was always cold and it wasn’t like she wasn’t already, then began to spread it with the tool connected to the ultrasound screen.

_“Well we are now nine weeks,” Selina spoke as she popped in the study that Bruce ran to immediately after he woke up to. She was dressed to the tee ready for work, but wanted to check in on Bruce. “Which means we can hear his heart beat,” Bruce’s smile from looking at his wife turned into a full on happy grin as he heard the news, wanting to have seen the child and hear their heartbeat for so long._

_“Their,” he playfully corrected her as she got closer to him._

_“His.” Selina fought, plopping down on his lap._

_Bruce leaned back and looked down at her, button up soft green shirt with a pencil skirt over it, and black sheer black tight under, “You know if we have a boy, he’ll be exactly like me.”_

_“And? A little stubborn ass child who scowls, pouts, and sulk around just like his father would be cute.”_

_“I don’t sulk.”_

_“Keep telling yourself that handsome.”_

_“When is the ultrasound?”_

_“Saturday.”_

_“Alfred comes Saturday.”_

_“It’s early in the morning, that way after we can get some food, and we can invite dear ol Al.” She then looked to her phone, “I got to go.” She tried to get up, but he held her tightly. “Bruce,” she spoke struggling in his grasp, laughing a little._

_“You could get out if you tried,” he growled._

_“Well we all know why I’m not really trying,” Selina laughed._

Everything around him went silent… _Thump….Thump… Thump. Thump._ He was hearing his babies heart beat, _their baby._ He had known since he first talked to Selina that she wasn’t as confident as he was to become a parent. She wasn’t all about taking care of a life that was solely dependent on her. She had spoken how she didn’t want to ruin a life because she wasn’t ready to take care of it and would just shove it into the world. But as he broke her walls, he made her into someone that didn’t see her parents, who she hated as they left her in a cruel world that was dark alone in, inside her. As they dated, as he loved her, and they became so close, living in a world that was their own, and didn’t need their protection, he had known that she saw that he was willing to be there and step up to take care of her and a child through thick and thin.

He believed she mostly saw that as he took care of Mau, he just hoped the baby grow that fast.

 _Thump. Thump._ The sound was perfect in his ears. That sound made his world change like Selina did when she laughed and smiled the first time with him or when she said the three words he’d thought he’d never hear from a woman he loved or when she spoke the one word to his proposal. That one sound.

Doctor Allen slowly moved the tool, “I’m just going to check if everything is fine elsewhere,” he smiled taking a glance at the pair, then continued to look at the baby from different views. _Thump. Thump…_ “Huh,” Allen spoke, moving it around within the same area.

Bruce heard that lovely sound again, happy but was puzzled as it wasn’t in the same spot as before. The doctor continued to move around and Bruce saw the same peanut as before.

Doctor Allen then stopped, smiling, looking at the pair, “well everything seems positively perfect. You have two perfectly healthy growing babies so far.”

Bruce blinked rapidly, looking down at Selina who seemed to look at the screen to him, to the doctor then back and forth in that exact order. “So… what. You’re saying is… we’re having-“

“Twins.”Bruce spoke happily while Allen spoke at the same time but softly with a warm smile.

“I’m having twins,” she nodded with a tight smile, then looked to Bruce, “we’re having twins,” she gave an odd smile to her husband. Bruce gave a breathless laugh, nodding down then quickly kissed her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters before so rewriting it was fun. I also surprisingly didn't realize (somehow) how I gave the doctor the same last name as a specific speedster, so I was laughing at myself for that:) Hope you like the double update, have an awesome day:)


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m having twins,” she spoke breathlessly, unbelieving the fact. _Twins!_ She thought it over and over again, then had asked Allen to go over the both of them. She heard both their heartbeats, saw both of the small children she had growing inside of her, and couldn’t believe her eyes nor her ears. She was in her own world not able to comprehend, as Bruce spoke about something and Allen left. She kept thinking Allen was lying. _But he couldn't have, I saw two children on the ultrasound screen. I saw two small peanut sized children that growing in my body._

_ Selina wasn’t sure what to feel. She felt happiness but felt immense worry and weight drop on her as she thought of  _ she wasn't ready to take care of two children at the same time. Raising to two children, no first try with one child, no first mistakes with one child. She would have been fine with one, only one depending on her, only one to protect, one to learn from, one to focus on, only one to protect. But now there was going to be two to protect, two to depend on her, two that will both need equal attention. _Can I do this?_ She could barley be selfless and protect Bruce from Bane… _no don't think about that. We are done with the past. Moving forward. But, how can I raise two children to adults if I'm probably the worst role model there is? And most likely the worst parent to come._ _No one has ever depended on me .I couldn't care for Jen and I won't be able to take care of  two infants. Jen was probably the closest thing to a child in my life that followed me and where did that lead her… in a shit hole in deep with the wrong people._

 “Selina?” She looked to him, not realizing tears were escaping her eyes, she wasn’t sure if it was because she felt scared or because she was happy for Bruce , happy he would get something he always wanted. She felt him move the tears away with his thumb, as he crouched to her level. 

He looked to her unreadable eyes, of how blank they were and how she looked like she was anywhere but the room they were presently in. 

He planted a kiss on her lips, and see Selina blink and lights returned to her eyes. She pulled him back and kissed him back. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers while his one hand caressed her on side of her face, with his thumb rubbing her cheek lightly as her eyes looked down, away from him.“ Tell me what you’re thinking Kitten.” 

“I don’t know what to think,” her voice was slightly broken, “I’m going to be a mother of two. Two at the same time.” _She looked to him, and he finally could finally see emotions in her eyes. “_ I would have been fine with one that way I could learn and be ready for the next if I ever wanted another but now…" She sighed, "Now there are two small people who are going to look up to me. Two that are going to depend on me every step of the way. Two that are going to need my protection from the dangers outside. I'm probably the worst person they can have as a role model or mother. I don't want them to follow me and be like me."

"Selina," he kissed the tip of her nose, “you're not in this alone. They will have a father to be there for them as well. You're not the only one who's going to protect and be there for them. You may think that you’re not a great role model but you fought for your life and you are a strong, you should be proud of what you accomplished. And I wouldn’t exactly say their father is the best as I did beat up people,” he saw a smirk cross her face, “was a playboy, and wasn’t the best business man.” He planted another kiss on her lips, “I promise I won’t leave you. I will never leave my family behind,” he moved his hand from her face to a towel on the side then went to cleaning her stomach of the gel, softly and gentle, like he felt the babies. “All three of you are the first priority of my life now and I'll be there,” he kissed her again, feeling her lips stretch into a smile. “We will learn how to raise the children together. And plus we have Alfred just in case,” he heard her laugh at the last statement, glad he really could make her feel better in a moment of fear.

Bruce stood up while Selina pulled her sweatshirt down, looking at Bruce, then she sat up, "Always counting on the poor British man?"

"Well he said he'd never give up on me," he smiled and shrugged. "And plus he would love to treat his grandchildren with plenty of sweets and love."

Selina continued to smile, "oh great hyper children to deal with once we get them back from Alfred," she said sarcastically.

She got up from the exam table. “Allen told me just to wait here for a little while and he’ll be back.”

She raised a brow at him, smirking, and before she could speak what she wanted the young handsome doctor knocked the door then came in.

* * *

“You really couldn’t resist yourself could you?” Selina looked at him with a smirk and a chuckle.

“Resist myself from getting the first picture of my twin children instead of just having one?” Bruce spoke holding her hand as they sat at the restaurant table.

“I understand that, but buying the sounds of their heartbeat, then going to a stuff animal workshop, making a cat and a bat with our children’s heartbeats inside them?” He heard the laughter in her voice, and saw her shake in head in disbelief, he only response was a grin.  

Bruce had asked for the sounds and the picture, immediately going to a children’s store where they had children make their own stuff animals, picking up the one he had made earlier in the week, asking the workers to put the sound inside the cat he had saved to pick up, but then had made another with Selina, for the second child. Selina had chosen the Bat, finding it only fair.

“If only everyone could have seen the sight of Bruce Wayne in a child’s store making a stuff animal,” he knew she was only making fun of him as the workers tried very hard to make him do ridiculous actions, like spinning around for a wish and kissing a heart, of course he ended giving up them a glare which Selina only supposed he gave the first couple of workers when he made the cat. Albeit she had to admit thinking of Bruce secretly having done such actions the first time made her day.

As they sat in the café, Bruce looked to his wife, looking like the stunning woman she was. “So do you feel better about having twins and raising them with me?"

"Knowing your there for me Handsome, I do." She looked at her silver and rose cut diamond ring, then at him to see his eyes looking at her. She kissed his lips, "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

He moved closer to her in the booth, wrapping an arm around her, then kissing her forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's a fear that many parents have. Alfred had the same fear with me when my parents die. He didn't know what to do with a depressed child who thought he lost everything in the world."

"But you came out to be pretty will, well besides dressing as a bat at night." She teased, while he gave her a slight glare.

“Mister and Missus Wayne,” Alfred broke the two giving each other contradicting looks, but as they looked to him both smiled.

“Alfred,” Selina quickly got up hugged the older man who she had gotten to know over the amount of time, finding out what an amazing comfort and advice he could give, as well as a man of many stories that she enjoyed. “Thank you,” she said after he gave her a bouquet of lilies and roses, sniffing the sweet scent. She then looked to her husband who was standing by, looking at the two with his hands in his pockets, not going towards Alfred but giving him a simple nod with a smile. “How’s our Boy Wonder?”

“Stubborn like a certain someone but he’s doing his job,” Alfred spoke giving a slight chuckle.

As they all sat down, Bruce placing an arm over Selina’s shoulder, a young boy with a bow tie and red vest came over. “Would you like a drink sir?” he questioned Alfred as Selina and Bruce had they’re drinks I front.

“A cuppa please,” Alfred spoke in his ever charming British voice.

The young boy nodded, then looked to Selina and Bruce, “would you like to order your food now?”

“A London Broil with steam broccoli and a mash potato please,” Selina spoke with a smile.

“Just a cottage pie for me,” Bruce said closing the menu. “Al do you want anything?”

“No thank you, I actually had an unexpected brunch date with Leslie and I’m still full from such, although I can clearly see you aren’t feeding your wife sir,” Alfred gave Bruce a pointed look.

Selina curled her lips licking them while giving a smile to the poor man. “Can’t really blame the ex playboy Al, he can’t compete with cravings that he can’t satisfy.”

Bruce chuckled and Alfred gave her an odd look. “But now I have to buy more food as she’s eating for three.”

Alfred’s eyes went wide, and his smile beamed even more, “You’re pregnant? With twins?”

“That I am,” Selina spoke, “surprised the Wayne’s didn’t have more than one kid if a certain someone’s genes are that strong,” she pointedly teased while Bruce drank his dink, choking up a bit as she spoke. She laughed at his reaction, tapping his knee.

Alfred laughed, “I’m so happy for the two of you! You’re parents would be going ballistic Master Wayne,” Bruce could see the tears wielding up in Alfred’s eyes, and he could only smile. His parents may have not made it to this part of his life with him but he was glad Alfred had. “I better see those two more often than how much I‘m seeing the two of you ever since you got married.”

Bruce laughed, “well we are newlyweds and shut-ins.”

“You’re children better see the light of day if you don’t want them enjoying being in caves.”

“That’s where you come in Al.”

“I’ll only spoil those two, I already raised their father.”

Selina couldn’t help but snort with their bickering, but she still spoke up even with laughter still ringing through her, “I’m going to need some pointers Alfred. Like you gave me with Bruce before our wedding day.”

Bruce didn’t know that and looked to Selina, “what pointers did you need on me?”

“Many darling. If I was going through with that day I needed a lot of pointers, since you’re a very _committed_ man.”

Bruce rolled his eyes but Alfred spoke before he could, “be happy she did sire as I’m sure no other woman would have gone through with what I told her.”

Bruce looked to Selina, rolling his eyes and smirking as she continued to snicker quietly, “I’ll never not be happy she still married me but I need to know what you told her.”

As Alfred shook his head, Selina quietly whispered through giggles, “handsome, mind moving I have to go to the loo.” Bruce only laughed as she spoke the word she loved saying since they moved to England.

Once Selina made a move to the bathroom, Alfred looked to his ward. “I am very proud of you Bruce. You’re going to be a great father.”

Bruce looked down slightly upset that his own father wouldn’t be there for but he was happy that Alfred could help.

Bruce was shaken out of his state when a hand tapped his own, “Can’t believe you questioned me for trying to set you with a jewel thief when you went for her yourself.”

Bruce glared, “as I recall you were setting up a date for me with a chimpanzee.”

Alfred sipped some of her tea. “She was a classy and beautiful ape, sir,” he winked and Bruce smirked. "Now is there a picture of the two Wayne peanuts?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy, kudo or comment and have an awesome day:)

“I know you’re there handsome,” Selina spoke not even turning around from her position of sitting on the floor on the door frame that opened to a balcony that was attached to their room. She grew tired of doing yoga and finding things to organize when they were already organized. And she grew tired of cleaning everything but their clothes, she hated doing laundry. When she found Mau on the balcony she decided to join him in his favorite sunbathing area but she also held the picture of the two growing babies inside of her. She had more of a belly showing as she was now five months, and she still couldn’t believe she was where she was, in England, with an ex playboy vigilante, pregnant with his children. It seemed so unreal and many times she felt like she didn’t deserve this kind of life, but as she felt his gaze upon her, the touch of his hands gently touching her, the sound of his rough voice whispering sweet nonsense that made her laugh or just saw him in the same room as her knowing he wasn’t going to run from her and leave her behind, she felt the world become a lot more real and enjoyable.

“I know, I’m just enjoying the beautiful sunset light on you,” he spoke, truthfully enjoying a Selina only wearing his long sleeve shirt that almost reached down to her knees like one of her dresses and her hair in a messy bun, while she turned to him looking at his casual wear holding a bouquet of flowers. He pushed himself from where he was leaning against the door frame moving towards her. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing really. Just sunbathing with Mau and thinking.” Selina questioned.

His causal walk was like the cliché jock coming to make a move on his latest target. “That’s a dangerous pass time,” he smirked, placing the flowers down on the drawers, then he sat across from her, and she only gave him a coy smile tilting her head down, as if to say ‘only for you’. He chuckled, “what are you thinking about?” he tilted the ultrasound toward him but she let him take it instead.

“Just about everything that has happened within the past ten to eleven months of our lives, but mostly how you changed everything since I was in Spain. We lived in Spain, Italy, and now England, visited France and Japan as well Brazil which was a great honeymoon,” she flashed him an alluring smile. “And we got married within about six months although two months I avoided you.”

“And friend zoned me for another two,” he shrug giving her a passive aggressive suggestion, which she scuffed at. 

Selina leaned forward flashing him an evil grin, “well you’re not being friend zoned anymore now are you,” the voice she gave him was clearly subjecting to certain things.

He spoke giving a deadpan look, “No but a body pillow is starting to get more attention than me.”

She rolled her eyes but she didn’t lean back, instead she seemed to have gotten on all fours and crawled the small distance that was left between then, “I’m not sorry darling,” she pecked his lips.

“I know,” he grabbed her face, pulling her into more of a kiss.

She pulled away leaned back and kneeling on her legs holding onto his knees, as if for balance. “Did you find everything? You seemed to take your time like you were on a stroll.”

His eyes smiled as he laughed, “well sorry dear but you did give me a list of fifty items. And I wouldn't have to buy so much if you didn't eat it all."

"That's so not my fault, I'm eating for three and I have cravings. I wouldn't be eating so much if you didn't get me pregnant.”

“There are ways to prevent that.”

“And you didn’t do such,” she teased, playfully shaking her head with a smirk.

Bruce placed his hands on her stomach, “it was a two part job and you didn’t do anything either.”

Selina gave him a pout but not for long as she smiled at what she felt, “Your babies are kicking,” she spoke feeling the movement inside her, moving his hands to where they were aiming, waiting to see a smile as he still had yet to feel them. She remembered when she hoped Bruce could have felt it, and only felt bad after waking him up as he couldn’t.

_She woke up feeling an odd sensation like a small battle inside her or someone making their way out but they were so deep inside. She rose up in the bed looking down at her stomach._

_“You alright Selina?” she heard Bruce’s groggily voice say._

_“Yeah, I think he is having trouble sleeping.” She grabbed Bruce’s hand, and placing it beside her belly button on the left. “Can you feel him?”_

_Bruce sat up, his hand still where she placed it, “no,” he spoke in a disappointed whisper._

_Selina looked down, still feeling the kicking, “well he’s kicking harder for you,” she spoke looking up at him, and he gave her a small smile but she could see the disappointment of not being able to feel his child yet._

The rest of the night he had place his head on her stomach with his hand still on the one spot.

“Can you feel them?”

Bruce smirked, leaning down and kissing her stomach, “yes.” He felt more kicks around and saw Selina smile down as it was his first time actually feeling not one child but two. He waited so many weeks, placing his hand on her stomach whenever she told him she felt something. And she always told him that they loved the sound of him near as they always kicked more as he spoke when he was around.

It was the grumble of her stomach that he laughed at and broke him apart from her, “did you get my muffins I asked for?”

Bruce smirked up at her, “you don’t want actual food?”

“I really would like that muffin,” she gave a teasing grin.

“I’ll get you that muffin,” he pecked her lips, getting up quickly.

As she heard his feet run through the halls of the slightly larger house she looked out to the view they had with their English house. Five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, one kitchen, one large living area, a garage that was more so of Bruce’s mechanic work area and garage, and a study that served to be their library and paper work area, a house she wasn’t planning on one bit but Bruce was on the hunt for as soon as he heard she was pregnant.

_“What are you doing?” Selina spoke entering their room coming back from getting her hair down._

_“House hunting,” Bruce barely gave her a glance._

_She narrowed her eyes coming closing to the desk, “Why? We barely lived here for six months,” she swung her arms in a wide motion._

_“Because there isn’t enough space for a child to run around in it,” he continued, again not looking to her._

_Selina sighed, not pleased that he had barely looked at her, but as she close enough to the computer she started to fold the laptop down, “He wouldn’t be walking for at least nine to ten months. Running won’t happen for maybe two years.”_

_He looked at her more now, realizing she had darken her hair into more of a black and her hair was shorter, just glazing her shoulders, he smiled loving the way she looked, “But with everything we will probably buy for him or_ her _it will be too crowded and I don’t want Alfred sleeping on the couch if he visits.”_

_“A man of planning a head,” she looked down at him and he grinned up at her._

_“We covered this our first date.” She rolled her eyes but sat on his lap either way looking at the houses, as he wrapped an arm around her waist._

_“These are in England,” she turned her head to him._

_Bruce leaned back on the chair bringing her with him, “I know I thought that maybe we could live somewhere new. Somewhere you don’t struggle speaking the language,” he pushed a strand of hair away from her face._

_“They understand Spanish fine, I’ve had plenty of conversation when I speak Spanish and they speak Italian. It works. The two languages are close enough.” He raised an eyebrow giving her an amusing smile. “Whatever, I just don’t want too big of a house.”_

A hand brought her out of her thoughts, and a cranberry almond muffin appeared in front of her. She grabbed it, quickly taking a bite, of the fluffy, perfectly made muffin. She hummed in enjoyment and as she opened her eyes she saw Bruce take a large bit out of her muffin, smiling while she glared back at him, earning her a chuckle from him.

“Didn’t you buy more?” She wasn’t pleased as it was a rather large muffin and she had been craving such for a while now.

“Yes, I just felt like taking some from yours, as what’s yours is mine and vice versa,” he winked, showing the ring on his finger.

“So you’re going to steal what your babies have been craving. I need every bite to satisfy them, since I don’t want to be a cow eating all the muffins in less than two days.”

Bruce laughed, pulling Selina’s body to him, her back against his chest, while he looked to the cat who was still sleeping comfortably on the balcony floor. “Speaking of the babies, do you want to know their gender and shouldn’t we thinking of names soon?”

“Do you want to know? Cause I got my mother instincts of one being a boy.”

“You really want a little me?”

“I already told you he would be cute. Plus he would then continue on the Wayne Legacy,” as she spoke the last few words she extended a hand to the sky, speaking them dramatically.”

Bruce slightly shook his head but continued on, “should probably think of two names for each sex and if it’s a boy and girl we’ll choose the top ones.”

“Alright, but it would be horrible if they were both boys since there would be three of you and then just me. Four if you count Mau,” the cat looked back at Selina tiredly questioning why she was calling his name.

"Well it I would be in big trouble with two girls since I already can barely say no to you. All of you would get your way.”

“That’s how it’s meant to be darling,” she laughed, indulging in her muffin again.

“I would also have to keep all the boys off my girls." Selina snorted.

"Okay Handsome, but for boys we have to keep all the slutty girls off them saying they would be the sons of ex- playboy Bruce Wayne. But anyway I like the name Travis." She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "How about Travis Thomas Wayne?"

"As much as I love you trying to incorporate my father's name I don't like the flow of both names together.” He paused, “I like the name Damian." He roamed his hands to her sides and brought his lips to her neck.

"Damian?" She again bite into her muffin, “where did that name come from? It’s cute though.”

Bruce smirked, “Damian Wayne," he more so spoke to the open air in front than to her as if imagining the child.

"Alright I like that." She smiled, and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay for the other boy…”he hummed as he laid his chin on her forehead " I like the name Michael.”

"No," She moved her head away from under him and turned to face him. Her eyes were intense and full with anger, "My father's middle name was that and I don't want any of my boys to have anything related to that ass."

"Alright, I'm sorry I forgot," framed her face and kissed her.

As he broke from the kiss she spoke "How about the name Chaol?"

"Chaol?" Bruce looked at her wondering where she came up with that.

"Yeah, I read the name in a book once. And I liked it; he was a strong handsome knight. Sort of like someone I know," she winked speaking in a slow sultry tone, while she turned back around and leaned back into his chest. Bruce was smiling lovely at her as she looked up and then kissed his jaw.

"How about Thomas Chaol Wayne?"

"Perfect."

"You mean Purrrrrfect," He grinned down at her.

Although him rolling his tongue was sexy she sat straight up and turned around and glared at him. "Don’t start with me _Batman.”_

He laughed grabbing for her muffin but she extended her arm putting it out of his reach, "Okay moving on. Girl names, how about Cassandra Catalina Wayne?"

"Getting Hispanic on me are you now?” She only saw him shrug. “How about Catalina Rose Wayne? And since you’re so inventive with the cat jokes around me, we can nickname her cat.” She bite in to disappearing muffin with a smile plastered on her face and her eyebrows moved gave way to a quick raise then fall.

Bruce smirked at that but he did like the name, "I like that a lot. And since we named a boy with my father's name, we can the other girl Helena Maria Wayne?"

"Where did Helena come from?"

"Been looking through girl names on the computer and found that, been in my head for weeks now."

Selina finished her delectable baked good, having a realization come to mind, “You really like the ‘lina’s in names don’t you?” Bruce flashed a grin, pecking her on the lips, while she rolled her eyes. “Hey handsome can you get me another muffin,” she smiled, leaning her head back looking up at his face from the upside down point of view.

"Sure would like some milk with that too?

She elbowed his stomach, "keep up the cat jokes and you'll see where it gets you.”

His only response was moving his hands under the shirt she was wearing messaging her back as he knew how much it ached her at times and whispered in her ear, “I’m sure I can make up for them.” And before she got to comfortable he got up making his way to get her another muffin, hearing her groan from disappointment, “wouldn’t want my children to be unsatisfied,” he playfully spoke aloud.

“They won’t be as unsatisfied as you will be tonight mister Wayne,” she muttered to herself, looking to Mau who meowed at her, and feeling her kids kicking within her stomach.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m scared,” she spoke in such a soft low whisper, touching her baby bump, and Bruce looked down at her as they sat on the couch, after they had just watched a movie. He didn’t know where this was coming from or why.

He paused for a second, but sighed, whispering back even though they were the only two in the house. “It’s okay to be scared Selina.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have the chance of going in to distress when giving birth and a possibility of dying,” she looked away. Bruce damned himself for leaving so many open pages about pregnancy. One of them was distress, especially when having multiple children. But he watched her carefully asked certain questions to how she felt and he had no reason to believe that so far anything would go wrong.

“Hey… hey… look at me,” he said, her eyes as clear as day becoming slightly glassy and filled with the emotion she rarely showed, fear. “Nothing is going to happen to you. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to give birth to two gorgeous babies who are going to be loved by the _both_ of us. We are in this together.”

“Bruce,” he would usually love the way she would say his name but this time, the sound of her voice sounding so broken, broke him.

He wrapped his arm that had stretched out across the top of the couch around her, pulling her to him. He lifted her legs to lay on top of his lap and he leaned his head on her own as she leaned on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, wanting to reassure her nothing was going to happen. That they would be one complete happy family. Only a month to go for such a dream to become a realization.

He only heard Selina speak about her own death when she was by herself on the streets and how she would take it as it may be since she had nothing in life waiting for her, but this was changed for her. He didn’t want her to be scared of such possibilities, it wasn’t like her to feel such, but he realized that they were married. That they had struggling paths that crossed and seemed to somehow complete some missing hole they covered up with a rug and walked around for so long. Those possibilities to be scared of came back around. Of course he felt so scared at first that everything would be taken away but Selina had calmed that in his mind, being her reassurance in life that they would be there together to fight whatever possibilities would rise. He had to be there for her now more than ever, but he didn’t know how.

He held her for the rest of the night, not letting her go and trying to imagine a perfect world where they were truly happy with their two children but his thoughts seemed to deem otherwise as it went to darker places seeing a world with one less child and burying both Selina and his newborn. _Everything is going to be okay_. The words were lies in matters of defining moments. He was sure Harvey and Rachel told each other the same thing before the Joker got to them. His mother had told him such when his father stepped up in front of Joe Chill but nothing was okay after that. Alfred had spoken the same words when they were at his parent’s funeral. As much as he loved Alfred nothing was okay as he still felt pain burn inside of him until Selina entered his life. But know he spoke those words to her hushing her worries feelings, hoping to raise some hope in their dark minds that everything would truly be okay.

He carried her to their bed, wanting her to sleep comfortably. She laid on his arm and her fingers intertwined with his as his hand was on top of hers. He placed the body pillow between them, but he faced her watching her sleep in an unemotional deep slumber. He couldn’t fall asleep as he felt like he only spoke lies and couldn’t control what was really going to happen in the future.

“Bruce?” He didn’t see her eyes open as he had his eyes focused on her large stomach. She moaned in pain, shifting her position, and holding her stomach.

“Selina?” He quickly helped her up, “what’s the matter?”

She bit her lip, “just some very painful cramps.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her, concerned, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she flinched, curling over and holding her stomach

“Selina,” he spoke in a worried voice.

She waved him off, “It’s nothing, handsome.”

“Selina,” he looked up at her as he got off the bed and turned her to the side where her legs hanged of. His hands were on her thighs and his eyes flickered back an froth from his pain stricken face to her stomach. “you could be having contractions please, Kitten.”

“I’ve had these pains before, it goes away,” he groaned and he saw her ground her teeth, her breathing changed.

Bruce was shocked to hear such, but  helped her get up, “What do you mean? Why didn’t you tell me, about this?”

“Because it was nothing to worry about.” She was reluctant to move and she looked at him.

“Selina it's better to be safe than sorry especially with the three of you,” he kissed her forehead, pushing her forward slowly and she complied with him. “Do you want me to pick you up?”

Selina smirked a little at him, “I do way heavier compared to when we got married handsome.”

Bruce chuckled a little bit, having his arm wrapped around her and just as he did he saw the happiness within her eyes but he could also see the fear of what they talked about. _Everything is going to be okay,_ he thought as he held her hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not one for writing angst but decided to give it a go, see how is, but also because out of all the times I tried to write this chapter this was the one version I liked. Sorry for the two week (?) skip, didn't mean to do that, going to try and get back on track with this, but um yeah. hoped you enjoyed this short sad chapter. All I can say is to make up for this and my mia, with another chapter up soon. (like probs between now and three days)   
> Please review as I don't usually do this kind of writing of sadness and I would love to hear some comments on whether it was go awful and I should never do it again or a little angst is okay.   
> Either way you guys are awesome and have an awesome day.:) :/


	7. How it all starts (Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little over my somewhat promised deadline. Sorry but hope you enjoy.

The blaring music banged in her ear drums and she looked around the club. Colorful laser lights and strobe blue lighting, men in suits and women in skin tight clothing dancing on and off the dance floor. Women sitting on some men’s laps, while men in tux stood by entrances and exits of the building. It’s been two months since she left Gotham, a month since she had a substantial amount of money with some of her cashed in jewels but it was time for her to cash some in once more. She has stole anything in a while no matter how bad she wanted to, she just wanted to stay low. She wanted to make her other self dead no matter how much she missed it. She wanted that clean slate to have a mark on her life. Before it was to honor Bruce, but ever since he appeared she felt the need to do something for herself since there was no reason to feel guilty since he was still alive. At least that’s how she wanted to feel.

_She lifted herself off her couch not expecting anyone to knock on her door. No one had knocked on her door for the couple for weeks she has been here- save for whenever Mau got out of her apartment and someone came angry at her. But Mau was right next to her so she cautiously walked up to the door, she looked through the peek whole, seeing a man with a hoodie. She quirked her eyebrow, but quickly grabbed her gun inside a nearby drawer. She opened the door, her one hand with the gun behind her back as her other arm was outstretched. The man turned around and immediately she felt her body go cold like having a ghost go through her then showing itself._

_His face was something unreadable to her, “Selina-“_

_She immediately shut the door on his face, locking it, dropping the gun, and leaning against the door._

_She felt the light knock rattle through the door, then heard the sound, then his voice, “Selina.” She heard a sigh._

_But all she could think about was what she had done. What had happened that day._

_“Selina.”_

_“Go away.” She said it more as a whisper than anything else._

_“I just want to talk.”_

_She breathed in, “Just go away Bruce.”_

_Silence rang, but within minutes she heard a heavy sigh, then footsteps padding along going far from her._

She was in the perfect place to make the black market deal, she knew who she was looking for and knew how much they would give her. Antonio Iglesias, she researched him and may have studied as to what he did in order to know when to make her deal with him the first time. The first time he was surprised to know a woman of her skins could accomplish such goals in getting a highly priced jewel. She had added some others making them to be something much more than they were worth but it ended well in her favor. It was time for deal number two.

“Ahhh, Irena! Cuánto tiempo sin verte mi amor.” He touched her chin with such an odd caress and she only felt disgust for the feeling no matter how handsome the man was.

 “Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada,” she winked at him, through the black well designed mask she had on and he smiled.

 He changed to English knowing many around him different know the language all that well, “I guessing you have more jewels for me?”

 “Why of course, Darling.” He brought her to the back room where it was only the two of them.

He looked at the jewels knowing how see whether they were real or fake and he gave her a grin. “You truly are magnificent at what you can do mi amor.”

She smiled back. He took the cash out giving her what she deserved but just as she had placed the money in her purse, but then the usual happened. Gun shots where the criminals come to hang out. By the looks of it she saw police men searching the places, as flash lights moved rapidly, the one on guns no doubt. She sighed, the police always had to intervened. And before she knew it the door was being banged open, she grabbed for her gun but Antonio grabbed her from behind, a gun pointed at her head and his arm snaking around her neck. But that didn’t really surprise her, what did was the face the tall towering shadow she saw enter through the door.  

 Before she even knew what happened _he_ threw something sharp that whistled through the air and cut Antonio’s wrist and neck, making him drop his gun which gave her the perfect opportunity to elbow him then round house kick him. She glared at Bruce but quickly remembered there were police. “Let’s go.” He growled at her. _Growled like he did back in Gotham_.  She wasn’t to pleased but she decided to grab her jewels back as she already had the Money, and ran behind Bruce towards the window exit.  

“What the hell is your problem?!” she shouted at him as they were a safe distance away from the raid of police. 

“My problem? I’m not the one thieving and doing illegal trades! I thought you said you’d be done with this life. What’s the point of he clean slate if your going to just redo it all again.” 

She laughed harshly, “you think you get to judge because you see one thing? News flash dead _Bat_ I haven’t stole in a long time.” Her anger was purely showing and she wanted to rip this man to shreds as much as she wanted to speak about her guilt of what she did to him. She held the jewels in her hand, “This! These are jewels I carried with me were jewels I already stole. That way I can make some money for the time beginning. Don’t have a job so this is what’s keeping me in an apartment.” 

Bruce seemed to soften at her declaration, and sighed, “I’m sorry Selina.” 

She shook her head, “You don’t get to be sorry damn it! You come to me, judge me about my life. Just leave damn it and leave me alone.”

She turned around at that. 

But Bruce caught her wrist, “Selina please just give me a chance.”

 “Why should I Bruce?” She wanted to but she felt so hesitate. “Because your the only reason I came here. I followed you here hoping to start something new just like you.” 

She scoffed, “You’re a real messed up guy in the head.” 

He smiled speaking with a dry tone but held humor in it, “I’m known for such.”

 She curled her lips, twisting her body around, “fine.” _Why am I agreeing to this?_ Again another smile from him, “but this. Well _we._ We are becoming nothing more than _friends.”_ She spoke the Word slightly scrunching her nose like she distasted the word.

* * *

 

A friend was what she said she wanted him to be. Not friends with benefits, just an actual friend. _Friendzoned._ He remembered Rachel doing that to him and he remembered how he never got out of that state with her. He didn’t want that with Selina. He would be her friend but he also wanted to be more.

So when Selina actually allowed him to stay over he tried with all his charm to kiss her, but he was playing a game she knew all too well as she had played that game with so many before him to get her way with certain things.

But as a week went by he felt something comfortable around them. He felt an actual friendship, one of playful innuendos that killed him but also made him _smile and grin._ When was the last time he truly smiled, a large genuine smile? When did he actual have a real friend like this? _Never really did have friends._ They became friends for so long that Bruce felt like he actually knew her longer than just the small time span now and when they were in Gotham. Then one and a half months of enjoying Spain with each other, one and a half months of just enjoying the culture, the food, the sun, had passed by like nothing. One and a half months of visiting popular places and venturing around. One and a half months of being someone he never thought he would have been as he watched this woman smile, heard her laugh, and act  like a child everywhere. Something in her acting like that had brought him to feel the weight he had felt for years, the weight of pain, guilt, fear just lifted as he actually felt happiness take over.

_She took a bite of her empanada, savoring the flavor, as it was just given to her. She saw Bruce look at her questionably._

_“Have you never had one?”_

_“No.”_

_She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Why am I surprised? Seriously Bruce what did you do for eight years? Did you live off the same food? Does Alfred even know how to make one of these? These are like drugs,” again he gave her an odd face but she laughed. “Here,” she stretched out her hand with the small folded dish, although her face seemed a little reluctant, but he knew it was due to the fact she just called it a drug, which in terms means she’s addicted to such things and loves them. “Eat it rich boy.” She spoke aggressively but with humor laced every inch of what was being said and he smiled._

_He took a bit of her food. It was such a simple dish, a fried or baked dough with chicken inside that was seasoned. He wasn’t sure what he felt but he had to admit it was quite the enjoyable taste. He didn’t reason he had his eyes closed in enjoyment and when he opened his eyes he saw her face, grinning. “It’s good.”_

_“Good? Good?” She shook her head in disappointment “you need better words of description,_ Bats,” _she grinned, but continued eating her dish._

It was then, one night that brought the _Bat_ back. For so long they enjoyed time together with no mishaps, with nothing going wrong. Selina hadn’t done anything but little petty thefts with him around just to bug him but he managed to return the items back with no one realizing. But she hadn’t done anything large enough to piss anyone off, at least that’s what he thought. He bought dinner from the best Chinese restaurant he could get it from, as that what she wanted for their movie dinner night. Apparently she felt it necessary to educate him about his lack of the recent twenty first century. When he knocked on her door, she didn’t answer, so he texted her but no reply came for minutes. His concern grew so he kicked the door open. Immediately after he opened the door he saw that her place was ransacked. Mau appeared carefully, back hunched, and movements cautious but he recognized Bruce and ran to him. Bruce picked him up petting him like he was actually a scared child in his arms and not a growing kitten. Bruce walked around seeing her window was broken, blood was splattered, there was a dead man’s body, and as much as he hated to know if it was Selina’s doing, she was defending herself, as everything was misplaced, glass and ceramic parts were everywhere.

Bruce walked around her apartment to the man who was dead with a knife in his neck. Bruce looked closer at his face, eyeing it down, as he crouched beside it. He had scratch marks, but not one of a cat, a human’s finger nails. He had also saw a whip  not far from the body and whip marks on the man. _Clearly Selina didn’t go down with a fight._ Bruce placed Mau down, who hissed at the body immediately, but Bruce focused on finding something in the man’s pockets. “Rosa’s Amor,” Bruce spoke as soon as he found the hidden pocket that held a business card. The name of the club he got Selina out of when a man had a gun pointed at her head. _Antonio._ Bruce sighed, “he’s been hunting her down. She used another alias but he figured it out. Guessing he wasn’t too pleased she stole the jewels back.” Mau growled, “I’ll find her boy,” he narrowed his eyes, “ _damnit Selina.”_  Bruce continued looking for any cards in the man’s pockets as the club was shut down after the cops flooded the place. Bruce looked to the gun, seeing nothing special about it. He then lifted moved the man’s suit’s sleeves, to look at his wrist. Just like any other crime clan, there was an intricate design with a rose being the center of it all. He took a picture of it with his phone then, eyeing the design questioning where he would find anyone who would know about this or direct him where Antonio is now.

Bruce sighed, flipping his hood up, while having the business card in his hand along with his phone. He grabbed Mau with him and took him to his place, he could tell the small growing cat wasn’t entirely a fan of the change of place, but Bruce was refusing to leave him in a place with a dead body and where he could possibly be there alone. _No not going to let that happen._

Bruce made his way to the club as fast as possible. He went around the building climbing up the fire escape to enter through the roof and search the rooms that were above the club, maybe find a clue as to where Antonio went. The club was down and clearly destroyed like a fire had charred some parts. He only came back to see if maybe there was someone who would tell him anything about Antonio or if he maybe he could find something. He only wished he had his tech.

He immediately heard voices by, and crouched.

They spoke in Spanish but he understood.

_“You find the girl?”_

_“He, yeah. Crazy ass bitch but we got her. Antonio sent me to give you your reward,” immediate gunshot followed._

Bruce pounced down, the gun dropped from the man’s hand and Bruce stood over him. He crouched, applying more pressure on his lower back and he twisted his arms. “Where is she?” Bruce growled.

“I- I d-d-don’t know wha-what you’re talking about.”

“Where is Irena?”

_“Irena Dubrovna? Really?”_

_Selina smiled, “yes really. She’s been a fake alias for a long time. What’s yours Bruce Wayne? Don’t tell me it’s John Smith.”_

_Bruce gave her a smirk, “John Pennyworth actually.”_

_Selina laughed, “You judge me while you use your butlers last name?”_

“I-I-d- don’t know man.”

“The human body has over two hundred bones to break and I know which ones can be the most painful. So unless you want to go to the hospital I suggest you talk.”

“al- al- Alright, I got kids. Antonio took her.”

“Where?” He snarled.

“A new place called Dragines de Fuego. Please, don’t say it was me.”

“Where is it,” Bruce continued to growl.

“Halfway across from town.”

Bruce didn’t speak anymore, he just broke the man’s wrist, that he perceived to be his gun hand and got up, listening to the scream. “I’d advise you to leave Antonio.”

Without another word he left.

He found the building, as fast as possible, however the only problem was that it was in a mansion. So many rooms that Selina could be in. He scaled the side, entering from a balcony, finding that the inside room was empty. He moved out to the corridor seeing a man walking down with a gun. Quickly he wrapped an arm around the man’s mouth, dragging him to the closest room, kicking the gun out of the securities hand. “Where is she?”

The man laughed through the hold. “You have twenty rooms in this building, good luck finding her.”

Bruce quickly knocked him out. The men knew the building which means, they knew how to mess with him, and they had the advantage when it came to questioning. He made his way around as fast as possible on the one floor, listening for anything but heard nothing. He knocked out each guard, neither willing to give him anything.

As he cleared the next floor, the main floor, that’s when he found the security room. Cameras in every room, camera’s watching every corner of the house, yet they had a lot of blind spots.

That’s when he found Selina tied to a chair, with a gun pointed at her head. Obviously being beaten up as she had a lot of cuts and bruises. Bruce rushed to the room which was of course the basement, slowing making his way down, hearing Antonio threaten Selina. He peeked his head around the corner seeing three around with guns. He threw his ninja stars at two, surprising Antonio, making him turn around. He saw Selina, break from her ties, and immediately pounce on Antonio, kicking away his gun and punching him in the face. Bruce fought off the three men, one still on the ground from his ninja star.

“Do I look like a damsel to you?” She spoke in the most disdainful voice he’s heard, as he picked her up.

“You were kidnapped, and beaten. You can barely walk.”

“I don’t care. I’m no damsel. I had everything under control.”

“Like I had everything controlled with Bane? I would have liked some help. In fact I got some.”

 _For the second time you prick._ She glared at him, with her bloodied face, and didn’t speak after that.

He returned her to his apartment, laying her on the couch, instantly getting a supply kit. Mau reacted fast running to his owner and she smiled as the cat purred and rubbed its head against her, and she reacted by picking him up placing a kiss upon him.

Her voice was dry but she still spoke, “You brought him here?”

“Was I suppose to leave him with a dead body?” Bruce spoke from a room somewhere.

Selina forgot she did that, “suppose not.”

He showed up once more and started to care for her.

“Surprised you even know how to clean up a wound.”

“Cleaning up isn’t the problem, stitching is.”

Selina chuckled slightly, “Guessing Alfred mostly did that.”

“He hated the way I stitched.”

She sucked in a breathed as he went over an open wound but she still smiled. “It’s a useful skill to have.”

Bruce rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement. After moments of silence- save for Mau’s constant loud purring- Bruce spoke up once more. “So a whip, huh? Little odd of a weapon choice.”

Selina laughed, “it’s not only for kinks,” she winked, getting a more of a disapproving look from him. “I learned to use it as it just seemed like a fun unusual weapon unlike swords and throwing knifes or guns. Although guns are fun.” A glare but she didn’t care.

“Where’d you learn to use it?”

“Myself. I bought it, and I enjoyed the power it gave me. It felt just as good as gymnastics.”

“Mmm. Do you want ice or something to drink?”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Then rest.”

“Mind staying with me?”

“There’s not much room on the couch.” He then picked her up and moved her to his bed. He watched her sleep, then left to the couch. _Jus friends._

* * *

 

Bruce was shaking his leg. He didn’t know what else to do. All he could do was think of all the moments he had with Selina. All the memories when they started all this. But now he was shaking, his leg bounced, his hands holding each other, he felt like praying to something he hadn’t in the longest time ever. But he knew, _knew_ that was just a coping method, and Selina was his new coping method.

 He had tears in his eyes when he saw his baby girl screaming, gasping for air as Selina finally pushed her out. _Helena, my light_. He had a girl. _One out of two._ It was then another cry that brought him to smiling again, as he helped trying to encourage Selina.

“Looks like baby girl number two,” the nurse smiled, and Bruce couldn’t help but smile more. _Catalina, my cat._ Two girls and Selina. His girls. His family.

He wanted to hold them both but the heart monitor dropped, and an eerie ringing of silence went through his ears. Allen held him by his shoulders as he tried to push him out the room, while the nurses helped push Selina out. He could barely hear what Allen was speaking, all he knew was his wife was in distress.

The clock ticked, the nurses answered calls, doctors ran by, minutes became an hour, and he became reminded of everything he lost and he only asked _why_ a thousand times over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or Kudo if you enjoyed. Have an awesome day, you awesome peeps.:)


End file.
